


11 o'clock

by justinlovesart



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 22:56:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justinlovesart/pseuds/justinlovesart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A post-309 drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	11 o'clock

“I don’t need a backroom to get laid.” 

Justin nodded, buttoning up his jeans.

“I can have an orgy here whenever I want.”

“That’ll teach Stockwell. Have you seen my socks?” 

“Tomorrow night.” Brian handed him a pair of his own. “I’ll invite the barman you’ve been trying to fuck all week.”

“Trying?” Justin snorted. “Thanks, but I’ve promised to help Daphne.” 

He grabbed his coat and walked to the door.

“What the fuck is all this rush, anyway?” 

“It’s 11 o’clock.”

Brian bit his lip. “I’m not busy.”

“I know.” Justin smiled, then kissed him, gently. “But I am.”


End file.
